hot_wheels_highway_35fandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Tezla
Peter Tezla was the host of the World Race and is the president and founder of Scrim Corporation and invented advance technology. He appeared in all of the World Race and AcceleRacers installments except for Battle Force 5. He has a robot assistant named Gig. History Ring of Fire Peter can be first seen in Deora II's screen after he recruited Vert Wheeler to the World Race. Tezla explains the car's equipment to handle different terrains and Highway 35's founding history. When ten cars started to begin the first leg Tezla states that any car reaching 300mph will open a portal. After Kurt Wylde wins the first leg, Tezla reminds him that it's just the beginning of Highway 35. Tezla tells Kurt that he can choose five new drivers to race for Street Breed. He states that the other drivers would be recruited and be lead by Brian Kadeem, Banjee Castillo, Taro Kitano, and Vert Wheeler. The Greatest Challenge Tezla is seen disappointed when he finds out that Banjee brought unrecruited drivers to the first leg. Tezla explains more facts about Acelerons, the ancient inscription that's waiting for the drivers at the end of Highway 35, and the Wheel of Power's powerful source of energy. He later assigns drivers to race in teams to bring him the Wheel of Power. Tezla starts a race of twenty-two drivers and activates the starting drone. Desert Heat After Taro Kitano and Brian Kadeem tie in the second leg, Tezla tells drivers that they will share the pole position for the third leg. He also believes that the third leg can possibly be the final leg. The next day, Tezla prepares thirty-three drivers for the next leg and tells Gig to start the race. Wheel of Power Tezla later starts the final race, with thirty-four cars competing. He reminds all drivers that the fourth leg will be the final leg. After Vert wins the leg and gives Tezla the wheel of power, Gig reminds Vert that whenever a car reaches 300mph, a portal will no longer open since the Wheel of Power has been removed, which makes Vert furious. Taro and Vert break into Tezla's lab. Tezla uses the Wheel of Power's unlimited source of clean energy. The Wheel's power's energy proved too powerful, and it destroyed many electric circuits in the complex, even Gig. He believes that it probably blacked out North America. He states that he needed the Wheel's energy to benefit humanity, but Lani Tam and Vert tell him that it's too dangerous to have too much power of one person's hands. Tesla later restores power to the complex. Brian Kadeem was heading home when he notices CLYP Robots waiting outside the complex. Gelorum tells all drivers to surrender the Wheel of Power. Tezla tells Vert a writing on the ancient inscriptions "Wisdom is a circle. What you receive, you must give back." Biographies * "''Super-scientist Tezla has brought together 35 of the greatest racers in the world and supplied them with cars built to withstand the extreme elements of the Highway 35 dimension he has discovered. As the World Race progresses, Tezla realizes that an extraordinary energy source, the Wheel of Power, is at the end of the raceway - and it will either save the world... or destroy it." - ''World Race Interactive Garage Category:Highway 35 Category:World Race Category:Acceleracers Category:Ring of Fire Category:The Greatest Challenge Category:Desert Heat Category:Wheel of Power Category:Ignition Category:The Speed of Silence Category:Breaking Point Category:The Ultimate Race Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unfinished Articles